theglitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Kelsey
'Kelsey, '''also known as '''Glitter Sunny '''or '''Akane Hino '''in Smile PreCure, is the second member of the Glitter Force. Appearance When she's not Glitter Sunny, Kelsey wears either her school uniform, a white button-down shirt with a red tie and a blue pleated skirt with an orange sweater tied around her waist; or her casual clothes, a large, loose, Twiggy-style orange sweater with a white cross on it; blue leggings; and burgundy slip-on shoes. She wears her burgundy hair in a small ponytail with two bobby pins in a cross shape. Her eyes are orange and her skin is tan. As Glitter Sunny, she wears a small orange dress with a bodice that has a tan stripe down the middle, red lining, and a red bow in the middle with ruffles that bears the Glitter Force symbol. Her skirt is orange with red lining, and she wears burgundy bike shorts. She has her Glitter Pact on her hip. Her sleeves are white ruffles pinned back with two orange beads on either side. The ruffly fabric behind her skirt is light orange with dark orange lining. She has an orange choker. Her boots are white with red ribbons and orange toes, and her bands have orange cuffs and red ribbons. Her hair is lighter and done up in a bun on top with some hair still hanging down. Three pieces of hair stick out. Her tiara has a light orange bead in the middle. A feather sticks out of her hair. In Tiara Mode her tiara becomes bit and ornate. In Princess Mode, she wears a large, ruffly light orange dress over her normal Glitter Sunny outfit. There's a large, orange bow ties in the back. During the summer, she wears an orange shoulderless top under a light orange tank top, khaki shorts, long white socks, and tan boots. Additionally, in the episode Battle on the Beach, she is seen in a white crop too with an orange tie with a golden buckle. She also wears red shorts. Backstory When Emily was nervous on her first day of school, Kelsey helped her by introducing her and letting her know she was once in the same situation. Later, Emily helps her with volleyball practice, and she decides to join the Glitter Force. Emily's help allows her to win the volleyball tournament and become the volleyball MVP. Personality Kelsey is a tomboyish girl who enjoys volleyball, gorillas, and all things cute! On first glance, she is a popular 'class clown' who loves to make others laugh, but she is also very kind and passionate. She is strong-spirited and speaks her mind easily, sometimes acting without thinking first. She often teases her fellow Glitter Force friends, although in a kind-hearted and joking way. The other girls enjoy having her around, as she is loyal and will act on her friends' behalf without thinking first, as she is concerned about their well-being. She is laid-back, too. When she joined the Glitter Force, she wasn't overly excited. Friends - Emily-Emily helps Kelsey with volleyball so she can become the MVP. As the first Glitter Force member Emily finds, they share a special bond. - Lily- Emily and Kelsey both give Lily the courage to participate in the school clean-up week poster contest and help her to feel better when she doesn't win. - April- Kelsey and April are in the Glitter Force together, giving them a bond. - Chloe - Kelsey and Chloe are in the Glitter Force together, giving them a special bond. Trivia * Kelsey's voice actress in English is Colleen O'Shaughnessey. Her voice actress in Japanese is Asami Tano. * Kelsey's special attack is Sparkle Fire. * Kelsey's theme color is orange/red. Gallery ''The Glitter Force Wiki has a collection of media related to Kelsey. Transformation Go to this link https://youtube.com/watch?v=jSUfSQbLrnM to watch Kelsey's transformation into Glitter Sunny. Glittersunnycharm.PNG.png|"Insert Glitter Charm!" (activate Glitter Pact) images (12).jpg Applyshadesofpowersunny.PNG.png images (14).jpg maxresdefault (3).jpg Glitterbandssunny.PNG.png Glitterbootssunny.PNG.png Category:Character Category:Female Category:Glitter force Category:About Category:Female Characters